


Loki's Revenge (Muppet Avengers) Fanart

by beren



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Muppets (2011)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki + Muppet Avengers, what's not to love? Now with added Sam the Eagle as Coulson (I felt guilty leaving Coulson out after we finally got a real Avengers poster with him :)).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Revenge (Muppet Avengers) Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> I totally blame Tom Hiddleston for this because he put Loki and the Muppets in my brain at the same time. In honour of his win at the JEAwards I thought Loki should win too and thus this happened.

  


**Title:** Loki's Revenge  
 **Artist:** [](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**beren_writes**](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/) /[](http://beren-writes.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **beren_writes**](http://beren-writes.dreamwidth.org/) (Tasha)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Author's Notes:** I totally blame Tom Hiddleston for this because he put Loki and the Muppets in my brain at the same time. In honour of his win at the JEAwards I thought Loki should win too and thus this happened.  
 **Medium/method:** Photoshop, digital painting  
  
  
NEW VERSION with Coulson  
  



End file.
